Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Bluetooth neck band headset including a vibration speaker, and more specifically, to a Bluetooth neck band headset including a vibration speaker capable of simultaneously embodying sound output and high-power vibration.
Description of the Related Art
The speaker is a device for converting an electrical energy applied to a voice coil existed between air gaps of magnetic circuit to a mechanical energy according to Fleming's left-hand law in that the current-carrying conductor receives a power when it is existed in a magnetic field.
In other words, if current signals including various frequencies are applied to the voice coil, the voice coil generates the mechanical energy, depending on the strength of the current and the size of the frequency and the diaphragm, which is attached to the voice coil, is vibrated up and down, so that it can generate the sound pressure perceptible to human ears.
In the speaker, the magnetic circuit is formed by using a magnet and an upper plate inside a yoke and the voice coil is formed inside the air gaps for the interlikage of magnetic flux of the magnetic circuit. Also since the voice coil is attached to the diaphragm, the electromotive force is generated up and down by means of the input signals applied to the voice coil, so that the diaphragm bonded and restricted to a frame is vibrated, thereby generating the sound pressure.
The speaker includes the frame having an opened upper portion and an install space therein. The frame includes one stepped portion bonded to an edge and another stepped portion bonded to an outer section of the suspension up and down respectively. The diaphragm is naturally vibrated up and down through the edge. The current is applied to the diaphragm from outside and the voice coil capable of vibrating up and down by means of the electromagnetic force with the magnet is attached to the diaphragm. Generally, the size and shape of the speaker depends on the size and shape of the frame. These technologies are disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2.
The Patent Literature 1 relates to a speaker, in which sound quality can be improved by suppressing division resonance, including a frame; a magnetic circuit unit coupled to the frame and configured to generate a magnetic force; a voice coil provided in the frame and configured to vibrate according to the magnetic force; a diaphragm configured to vibrate and produce sound in response to the vibration of the voice coil; and an edge unit that connects the diaphragm and the frame, wherein the edge unit includes a first edge provided between the diaphragm and the frame and configured to control vibration of the diaphragm; and a second edge provided under the first edge.
The Patent Literature 2 includes a speaker frame, an edge, and a cone body. A sound generation unit is arranged in the inside of the speaker frame; the edge is arranged at a rim of the speaker frame; and the cone body is arranged in a front side of the speaker frame and is fixed to the speaker frame by means of the edge. A reinforcing rib is formed along a rim of the cone body. The cone body is arranged to cover the edge and is processed by using a glossy material. Accordingly, the speaker is provided to improve freedom degree of design and to prevent the damage of the edge by shielding the edge outside the speaker.
However, in the conventional speakers including the Patent Literature 1 and the Patent Literature 2, since it lacks the vibration strength, it is difficult to realize the output of the sound and the vibration strength at the same time. Accordingly, there is an inconvenience in that it is necessary to equip the speaker module and the vibration module separately without a good use of the vibration generated by the speaker module.